thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurette Kincardine
This is a character made by EliDerAutor. Please do not use her without her permission. A Quick Note: I made this character originally as a mentor for one of my Games just so I could flesh out her personality and actually liked her quite a bit. So, I decided to make a full tribute and mentor biography for the future just in case. Tribute ' Name: '''Laurette Kincardine '''Age: '''17 '''District:' 7 Gender: Female Eyes: '''Dark blue '''Hair: '''Laurette wears her hair short and slightly wavy. She is a natural blonde and intends to stay that way. The Capital hair products are not something that she finds particularly interesting. '''Height: 5'6 Fears: ''' *Starvation *Death *Rats *Disease '''Strengths: *Sneakiness *Intelligence *Swiftness *Distance Weaknesses: *Trying to remain true to her promises *Communication *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons: *Haladie *Any Sort of Blade Personality: Laurette is a quiet girl who always seems to be pushing someone away. Her icy exterior is not just an act - She proves to be very closed off and silent. Some people claim that they have only heard her speak on one or two occasions. Others say they've never heard her talk. But this is not because she has nothing to say. She simply observes and judges. Words are not necessary to her. Yet, those who do attempt to befriend her find themselves with a great ally. Laurette is loyal and will have their back through thick and thin. She believes in honesty (In most situations - If the truth does not benefit her or prevents her from finding out something, she will avoid or hide it) and trust and values her word above all else. If she tells you that she will protect you, she will. But, if she says that she is going to kill you, she will strive to do so until her dying breath. Backstory Backstory: 'Laurette had a pretty normal life, her mother and father kind people who gave her everything that she could need. The girl had a nice house, enough food, and all that she could need. Yet, she could not be shielded from those suffering around her. From a young age, Laurette was fascinated by the pain that others in her District had to endure. She watched children in her school fall into poverty, then drop out. The girl waited for those she saw walking down the street to slowly fade away. But she felt no sympathy for them. Just curiousity. When she was ten years old, she witnessed a child that she attended class with starve to death. Starvation, she decided, was a curse that she would not bestow upon her worst enemy. It took time to go into effect, and it looked like it was painful. The boy who had starved had begged for help from virtually anyone because his father had lost his job as a carpenter and could no longer afford to put food on the table. Laurette, who had seen the whole thing, had carefully snuck her apple into her pocket when he wasn't looking and had claimed that she, herself, had no food. Those were her last words to him. But she regretted nothing. Not too long after this, Laurette witnessed a girl who was around her age foaming at the mouth and acting unusual. The blond had hid, curious as to what was happening. A woman had taken the girl forcefully, tears running down her face, and had directed her away towards the local medic's house. Laurette could not follow for she would be severely punished, But she distinctly remembered hearing a gunshot echo throughout the area and seeing the girl's desk be pushed from the room like it was never there. At the age of seventeen, she had gone to the reaping and was stunned to find her name called out. People had made a pathway from her, but she simply ignored it and pushed through the people before her to cut to the front. Laurette had stood before her District in complete silence, her stony expression not breaking. "Well," the announcer had asked, "Do you have a name?" And, Laurette, still the statue that she had grown to be, simply took a step back and whispered, "Laurette. Laurette Kincardine." Then, under her breath, she hissed, "This won't be the last you see of me." These were either to be her last words or her defining words. She vowed to herself that she would escape the Hunger Games, no longer a regular girl but a Victor. Strategy Training Strategy ''N/A Private Training Strategy N/A Interview Angle N/A Bloodbath Strategy N/A Games Strategy N/A Mentor '''Name: '''Laurette Kincardine '''Age: '''32 '''District: 7 Gender: Female Eyes: '''A cold, dark blue '''Hair: '''Laurette wears her hair short and slightly wavy. After the Games, her hair started turning slightly gray, so she bleached it blonde at her stylist’s request. It is slightly lighter than her original style, but it’ll do. '''Height: 5'7 Fears: ''' *Returning to the Arena *Starvation *Disease '''Strengths: *Lying *Remaining Calm *Silence Weaknesses: *Those She Cares About *Communication *Reality 'Personality: '''Everything changed when they plucked her from the arena and molded her into a Victor. They tried to tell her that she was safe, but Laurette became paranoid. Afraid. In her mind, no one could be trusted. The quiet, honest girl was gone, and in her place was a woman made up of fear. She lied to herself and everyone else, begging them to get her out of the Games. And everyone simply tried to help her in any way they could, (Therapy, medication, etc.) but they didn’t understand when she meant. Laurette would forever be associated with the Games. She wanted to be free. She wanted to be dead. But she didn’t know how to put it into words, for she was too busy trying to break free from her own mental horror story. The Hunger Games '''In The Games: '''After the Games, Laurette was named the Woman of Ice. When she first went into the arena, she feared that she wasn't going to be able to go through with killing people. But that fear was easily overcome, for she soon realized that death is not that hard of a thing to put into action. Child after child died at her hands, blood staining her fingernails so deeply that it could not be washed out. But she didn't just kill. She enjoyed staring at her victims straight in the eyes and plunging her blade into their chest. When the Games began, she headed to the Cornucopia and grabbed a backpack and a sharp dagger. She slit the throat of some girl from Three before running off to find water. The arena resembled a rainforest, and the sounds of animals rustling in the trees filled the air. This made food an easy thing to get. But not all animals could be trusted, for some of the birds had a taste for human flesh, and certain types of the small rodents on the ground gave small bites that resulted in paralysis of the inflicted area. Laurette set up camp in an area that she cleverly hid beside a water source. She then waited for tributes to approach, searching for water, and attacked. The rushing water covered her tracks and washed the blood away easily. The girl did not leave camp, satisfied by the birds in the trees and the infinite water that she had access to. That is, until it was down to the final three people. From then on, she became a bloodthirsty machine. The girl no longer waited for people to come for her. She instantly began tracking down people, craving to dig her blade into someone's flesh. The more people dead, the closer that she was to returning home. So she killed. She tore away flesh and cut through bone. She satisfied the voice in her head that whispered dark things to her. Then it was only her and some stupid boy from Five. Things were going to be simple - She was to kill him. But that was until the Capital decided to make things fun and throw the mutts in. They were horrible, twisted things that had the bodies and fangs of snakes but posessed the heads of humans. Programmed to hunt and kill, they pushed Laurette and the boy together before Laurette cut off the boy's ear, stabbed him in the leg, then ran as fast as she could to the Cornucopia. From there, she hid until the mutts had finished feasting on the boy's bones and his screams died away. Finally, she was safe. A cannon sounded, and the demented creates retreated to who knows where. After the Games '''After the Games: '''Laurette returned to her District a different person who was more emotionally scarred. She heard voices that no one else could hear and saw monsters out of the corner of her eye that no one else saw. Her mind was something that she had lost her grip on. But she refused to acknowledge this. As a mentor, she told the tributes dark things before the Games. She told them to give up. "Death is the only answer," she would hiss with a cold look in her eyes. "It's either you or ''them. And they don't go away. Trust me. They never do." People occasionally had to take her away from the startled tributes when she got too dark. She wasn't fit for the job. Laurette seemed to be living in her own personal arena. Her mind had become her Hunger Games, and it was one battle that she could not win. Category:Eliderautor's Tributes Category:Eliderautor Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Victors